Expert Driver
by Dixie Darlin
Summary: Half tasteful lemon/ half fluff. Chapter 8 extension from my fic "That Little Game Called Life". Basically, Turbo and his OC girlfriend's "first time". Includes pillow talk at the end :)


_Okay, so this is actually an extension of chapter 8 from my fic __**That Little Game Called Life**__, in which Turbo and my OC Rosie (his girlfriend) meet for the first time. I cut it off not long after their first kiss together since I wanted to keep a T rating and also because it wasn't necessary to the plot of the main fic (chapter 8 is a flashback chapter by the way). _

_For those who haven't read anything else of mine:  
_

_To summarize, in my headcanon, Turbo didn't start off as a maniacal asshole, he was just this cool everyday jock that liked racing and throwing parties in his mini-mansion that I imagine him living in. He's a 30-year old social butterfly that doesn't have any close friends, and even though he gets lucky with the ladies from time to time it's always because he's drunk or both of them are, and half the time he doesn't even remember what happened. So in comes my OC, Rosie, who he met after the Twins play a mean prank on him and she kinda helps him out of it, and they end up getting into a friendly chat and hang out some, and he even tries to teach her how to drive. They start liking each other and he's not exactly a hundred percent sure what to do with a girl that doesn't mind being around him without alcohol in her system lol. If you want know anymore about that, just read the actual story found on my profile because otherwise I'd just be retelling the whole thing. _

_Now, Rosie, she's an 18 year old cheerleader from a made up basketball game called Slam Dunk!. She's only been plugged in a week and at this point in her life she's still rather shy (she gets more feisty as the years go by but she still goes back to her bashful stage sometimes). She's the same height Turbo is (he might be an inch taller) and she's got long red hair in a ponytail and wears an 80s style pastel pink/yellow cheer outfit and has big green eyes and fair skin._

_ I know everyone likes to make Turbo the same height as the Sugar Rush kids, but I envision him being like a head taller than Felix, because he just doesn't look THAT short in the movie. And no, he does NOT have a lisp in this before anyone asks, he made it up with his King Candy guise. Oh and this takes place at his house in 1983, so if he seems OOC, that's because he hasn't done anything bad yet, he's just his normal uncorrupted self.  
_

_Okay I tried to make this as tasteful as possible, and I apologize for length. Hopefully you guys enjoy!  
_

_-3-_

_-3-  
_

_** Expert Driver**_

The second kiss went a little smoother seeing as how it wasn't unexpected this time. Turbo unwrapped his arms from around Rosie's waist and lifted them up to frame her face, his thumbs lightly caressing her cheekbones as he pulled her closer to him, and tilted his head slightly to press his lips against hers. Rosie clenched the collar of his jumpsuit, her nerves on edge and her heart racing as she fully absorbed herself in the kiss. He pulled back for a second only to give her another one, this one with added pressure to it. He traced his fingers down her neck and on down to her back, rubbing her with the flat palms of his hands and gently pressing her against him.

Turbo broke it off so he could look at the adorably aroused expression Rosie was wearing, her eyes more dilated than they were earlier and her lips slightly parted. He was in shock he'd gotten this far sober, that she was actually letting him touch her like this without either of them having to resort to alcohol as some sort of a permission slip. She looked so innocent and trusting like the little lamb she was, not at all like the wildcats he was used to. This was a different ball game than he was used to playing, and he realized pretty quickly that he was going to have to go slow with her.

"You okay?" he whispered, his lips just barely out of reach from hers. He felt her shiver as he continued rubbing her backside and he smiled to himself.

"Yeah," Rosie answered dreamily. A little voice in the back of her head told her she was crazy for doing this with someone she had just met two nights ago, someone that was quite older than her eighteen years of age and had much more experience with this type of thing than she did. She told the voice to shut up because honestly all she wanted to care about was fulfilling this new feeling of lust she had building inside her.

Turbo smiled softly and brought one of his hands back up to her face to cup her chin. "Open your mouth a little more," he instructed in a voice that could melt butter.

When she felt his tongue go across hers, a shudder went all through Rosie's body and she inhaled sharply in response to the pleasure it brought her. He teased her with some quicker kisses, allowing himself to get just a sample of what she tasted like each time, pulling her even tighter to him with one arm and bringing her head closer with the other hand. He finally kissed her properly and..._good GOD _he just wanted to _fuck_ her, she felt so damn good in his mouth, and what with her innocently rubbing against his very hard member, it was all he could do to force himself not to slam her back against the wall and deflower her right there.

Her arms went around his neck and shoulders, letting out a small moan as she copied what he was doing to her_. _He increased the speed slightly, nipping her by accident but it didn't hurt her, it instead turned her on even more. She felt small rush of hot wetness down in her panties and her face flushed when she realized what _that_ meant, trying to tell herself not to be so self-conscious. Turbo awkwardly reached up to throw his helmet off to the side somewhere so she could reach her little hands up and run her fingers through his messy black hair, then moved his hand down to cop a feel of one of her breasts through her shirt.

Oops, too fast. He felt her stiffen up so he wrapped both arms around her instead, and broke away from her so he could breathe and get a hold of himself before he rushed things anymore. Actually, she looked like she needed a little air too, looking just downright _hot_ as she did her own rhythmic panting.

"How's _that_ for being selfish?" he asked her as he continued to hold her, recalling her little smart-ass remark she gave him after he surprised her with the first kiss.

Rosie blushed at the reminder, casting her eyes down briefly before looking back up into his.

"Well...that definitely was a better job," she finally told him, reminding him of what _he_ had said in response to her aforementioned remark.

Turbo gave her one of those smug grins of his and leaned back in to...

A noise from downstairs broke her attention and she jerked her head towards the staircase. Oh GOD, Rosie forgot all about the party downstairs! How had she blocked out all the music and people chatting down there? Okay, stupid question, it was pretty obvious _how_ she hadn't been paying attention to her surroundings. She felt herself getting embarrassed for acting like a wanton whore earlier even if it _was_ insanely enjoyable and she wanted to go at it again.

With any other girl, Turbo would have just said not to worry about those people down there because no one was allowed upstairs without his permission. Besides they were far enough down the hall to where no one could see them anyway. He could sense it was bothering Rosie though and he was no mood to let things end where they had. He leaned his head down to her ear, whispering,

"We can always go somewhere more private. Like my _room_."

Rosie turned back her head to look into his eyes. She'd never been in a guy's bedroom before and even though it was the silliest thing in the world, the situation she had gotten herself in had suddenly gotten about ten times more real. She knew well enough to know that if once a girl goes in a guy's room, she doesn't come out the same way she did when she went in. Of course, she also realized that they had practically gone at it in the hallway already so what difference really would a bed make except be more comfortable?

Her hesitance in answering made _him_ feel a little unsure of how he was dealing with this. Turbo was a tad confused on how to handle a girl that had never even been kissed before and he suddenly felt like a pervert trying to lure a baby with some candy.

"I mean, we don't _have_ to," he quickly added, not sure what he was supposed to do to fix this, if it even needed fixing. The hell was wrong with him? He was usually a lot smoother than this. Then again, he usually got slapped and rejected a lot more than this_.._.which he hoped wasn't about to happen_ now._

"No, I want to," Rosie answered just as quickly, even though she was feeling anxious about what was bound to happen. Naturally, she _wanted _to, hell who wouldn't, but still this was her first time doing anything like this and she had very little clue what to expect. She trusted him though, even though they hadn't even known each other three days yet, but he _was_ the first person she'd met that had even given her the time of day since she arrived.

_I wonder if this is what it's like to 'like' someone? How long do you have be around someone to do that? Does it even matter?_

He blinked in shock when he heard her answer.

_I can't believe it. Neither of us are drunk and she's actually willing to go in my room. This is...new._

This was pretty damn turbo-tastic. At the same time, it was pretty damn terrifying. He might actually have a real chance with this chick if he played his cards right and he was downright petrified that he'd screw the whole deck up. He didn't want to let her think that _he _was nervous, seeing as how she obviously was, so he smiled at her and sweeped her up in his arms like a bride and carried her off a little further down the hall to his room. He was initially surprised at how light she was; they were roughly the same height but she was still much smaller than he was, being built like a petite gymnast that could do handsprings and flips with ease.

_And climb trees_, he added as he fondly remembered the circumstances under which they met.

_TurboTime_ had a daytime setting, so the sun _should_ have been shining brightly through the large window that was in the mostly red-decored room but it was not. The racer had installed some special sun-blocking curtains for the days he wanted to sleep in and for...ahem...days like this one. The first thing Rosie laid eyes on was naturally the bed, a _large_ one that had dark red silk sheets and a matching comforter in velvet, and her face got hot just thinking about getting on it. She never thought it would be possible to be both excited and scared at the same time.

She noticed right away that Turbo's eyes glowed in the dark, not glaringly bright just a soft glow, and normally that would have freaked people out but she found it more interesting than anything. Almost hypnotizing in a way. They had this charming puppy-dog look to them every other time she'd seen him, but now she definitely saw the hungry wolf hiding in there.

He placed her down gently in front of him and gave her a little kiss to calm her nerves while he rubbed her arms, more in a comforting gesture than lustful.

"You scared?"

Rosie appeared sheepish, which only added to her overall cuteness. "Maybe. Yeah," she admitted quietly. "Don't laugh."

She was worried she was going to do something wrong and he wouldn't want to be around her anymore. That would've been embarrassing, getting rejected by some guy...no, not just some guy, _this_ guy who'd been nothing but nice to her...because she was a naive idiot. She'd never leave her game again if that happened. He caressed her face with one hand and she shivered with want at the simple touch.

"I wouldn't laugh at you," he promised as he lightly traced the outline of her lips with his thumb. "Everyone gets scared the first time."

He kissed her again softly, sighing into it as he remembered what she had tasted like earlier. What she _didn't_ know was that this was _his_ first time doing anything like this as well. Every other girl had been gung-ho for a quick bang. Sure, there'd be some heavy petting at first but it usually didn't take five-ten minutes to get to the actual deed. Turbo was programmed to go _fast_ and it showed both on and off the track; it was difficult for him to have to slow down so much but he found it oddly more enjoyable doing things this way, like it was a welcome form of torture.

Rosie kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his back in a hug-like gesture, and she felt his hands go behind her head and pull her scrunchie out, allowing her long red hair to tumble down fully down her back. He blindly threw the hairpiece somewhere and he ran his fingers through her hair as he continued gifting her with slow wet kisses. He cracked his eyes open to see her face, his heart swelling as he came to terms with the fact that she was fully enjoying this and removed any lingering feelings of self-doubt that he might have had.

Not wanting to disturb the kiss, Turbo hugged her back and lifted her feet up off the ground so he could stumble them over to the bed. He placed a knee on the mattress to balance himself as he gently laid her down with her head resting on a pillow, one arm cradling her neck and the other supporting her lower back. He positioned himself over her, not putting all his weight on her yet so she wouldn't be too overwhelmed and went back to rubbing the sides of her torso, tentatively allowing his hands to graze the outside borders of her breasts every so often. She didn't tense up this time, feeling more confident in herself and she gently ran her delicate hands across the sides of his face before connecting them behind his head to pull him down deeper into her mouth.

Turbo felt her start to instinctively raise her bottom up against him and he reached his hand down to push her ass up so she could feel just how hard he was for her. She moaned in response and she raised her brows up in surprise at how big it felt. He smiled through the kiss at her reaction, letting his hand wander further to run it down the length of her bare thigh under her skirt.

Rosie broke the kiss off unexpectedly and giggled. "That tickles," she explained bashfully in a soft whisper.

He chuckled at her. "I assure you, that wasn't the intention."

His hand went back up and down her thigh slowly as if to prove a point and he smiled some more when he felt her trembling. He was a lot better at this than he gave himself credit for, it would seem. Watching her getting such pleasure made him feel like king of the mountain. He wasn't really sure how to explain it. Here he was with someone he literally just met a few days ago and she was making him feel better about himself than anybody that he had known for years.

Rosie felt him gradually move his hand a little farther up and grazed the back of his knuckles between her legs, just barely going over her most sensitive spot. She gasped at that, not having expected it, but it made the achy feeling she had down below grow even hotter. Apparently he knew she was going to appreciate that because he was giving her a rather smug expression as he continued to lightly massage her down there, making her start rocking her hips involuntarily in response.

Turbo slowly pulled her skirt down while she was preoccupied in her moment of pleasure, and he felt himself getting harder when her panties started feeling wet through the fabric. She gave a little sigh in protest when he quit his torturous rubbing and the smug look he was wearing only increased, which happened to be the hottest thing in the world in her opinion. He shifted his own hips in to get into a more comfortable position, bending her knees to the side so he could lay down properly between her legs, and slowly put all his weight on her.

"You're a very pretty girl," he complimented her sweetly, his arms going partly behind her upper back.

"Really?" she asked him, saying it with a lilt of surprise in her voice.

"Yeah, really," he repeated breathlessly, getting more bold in his passion and putting his hands underneath her shirt, undoing her bra. "You didn't know that?"

"I-I never heard it before," she confessed, quivering some more when he ran his hands over her breasts and she blushed some more.

Turbo leaned his head down closer to her lips. "Honey, trust me, you are _gorgeous," _he elaborated, ending the word with a short kiss.

He helped to tug her shirt off, and for a moment Rosie felt embarrassed at being exposed like this but it didn't last too long. She felt the back of his knuckles on one hand caress her cheek and he lifted her chin up to leave a trail of kisses along her jaw. She sighed audibly as he dipped his head slightly to continue down her neck, and she ran her hands back through his hair and down the back of his neck in a massaging gesture. He moved both his hands back down to her breasts and she nearly squealed at the sensation.

It was quite evident to her that the way Turbo was situated on her was causing her lady parts to be in almost direct contact with his erection, the only thing separating them was a few layers of fabric. He rocked against her tenderly as if he knew what she was thinking and she had to bite her lip at the burning, tingling sensation she felt when he rubbed against her very sensitive area. He switched to the other side of her neck, inhaling that flowery scent that she possessed, and groaned deeply as he continued to rub against her. She was rocking back and he had to wordlessly help her get her rhythm in time with his, the two of them engaged in a heated practice exercise for when he really went inside her.

Damn, he had never had anybody react like this before, possibly because he had never been with a virgin before, and the idea that he was the first person to do these things to her suddenly became the most erotic thing he could think of.

Things started moving at a faster pace after that. Turbo thought he was surely going to spontaneously combust and he raised himself off her just enough to start unzipping his suit down and pulled the sleeves off to let it fall to his waist, grateful for the air conditioning hitting his bare back and chest. Rosie got a devious idea amidst the fog she was mentally surrounded by and reached a curious hand down to feel _him_. God, when he felt her gentle little hand suddenly touch him, he thought he was going to cross the finish line early. He sharply inhaled at the innocent grope, a jolting wave of pleasure going through him.

She misunderstood and drew her hand back, a worried look crossing her face.

"I-I didn't..._hurt_ you, did I?"

God damn, she said it so preciously it both broke his heart and melted it simultaneously. She thought she _hurt_ him! Turbo scooted forward some, still amused at her reaction, and grabbed her hand to put it back where it was, letting her get a better idea of what she was going to be dealing with _very _soon.

"No, you just surprised me," he made himself hoarsely whisper as he showed her how to play with him, wrapping his hand around hers and going up and down and around and fuckfuck_fuck! _That was so insanely blissfully he couldn't help but whimper, as he tried to keep control of himself, which she found made her even hornier than she already was, finding some relief that she was actually doing a good job returning the favor.

Rosie was absolutely mesmerized by her new toy, having never seen a man before and fascinated that it _was_ hard yet the skin around it was soft to the touch like silk, and she had no clue that she was on the verge of killing poor Turbo as his cock practically cursed at him for delaying its final destination. He finally took back control of the situation and gently removed her hand from him, struggling to kick the rest of his suit off and leaning back over her to lay down, giving her a long passionate kiss as they ran their hands over each other. He slipped his hands down to pull her panties down, getting himself in the final position.

"You ready?" he asked in between kisses, trying to remember to be a gentleman with her. He could just feel his tip barely pressing against the hot wetness of her center and he had to bite back a groan as he felt a surge of heat rush through him. "Still scared?"

She was ready all right, hell, but, "M-maybe a little." She quivered when she felt him close to entering her and fireworks went off in her head.

Turbo wrapped his arms around her comfortably to support the both of them and dropped his head down to her ear to whisper, "Don't worry, you're in the hands of an expert driver." He pushed the head in slowly, feeling her gasp under him at the sensation. "Just relax and enjoy the ride."

He painstakingly inched further in, her silky wetness enveloping around him FUCK she was tight, oh GOD she was so fucking tight. Her eyes popped open when he went inside her, feeling this hot filling and stretching down there and it sort of hurt but it was a good kind of hurt, and she dug her nails into his back, making him wince some but he didn't care because damndamn_damn! _He gripped the sheets, beginning to rock her once he _finally_ made it all the way inside, how he did he had no idea because that's how small she was. Rosie arched up against him and he was impressed and even grateful that she remembered how she was supposed to move.

Passion reached its full intensity as they bucked wildly against each other, and she surprised herself at how vocal she was as the burning aching feeling she had suddenly increased into a climax of epic proportions. Her virgin mind went into a lovesick haze, her hands tingling and her whole body shaking as the start of an orgasm slowly made its way into existence. Words could not describe the sheer desire that drowned out both their senses, the only thing they could think about was how amazingly fucking good they felt right now. Rosie clutched onto Turbo as the orgasm passed through her, making her feel delightfully relaxed and indescribably pleased (an understatement at best) at the same time. He had his not long after she did, as he'd been holding it in until she went first like a proper gent, and at long last he was relieved of his torment as he came inside her.

Panting heavily, they relaxed for a good while, letting their hearts finish racing and their breathing get more normal. She felt lightheaded and lazily traced her fingernails up and down his back to give him little shivers. He pulled out of her once he'd completely relaxed and kissed her gently on the lips, smiling at her as he petted her face.

"You okay?" he wanted to make sure, hoping he hadn't hurt her.

She smiled back drowsily, completely drained of energy. He still had his wolf eyes on but they were more like one that had been fed, she noted.

"Okay? That was...amazing."

"I must say, you're a fast learner. You sure you never done this before?" Turbo teased her lightly, feeling proud of himself that he'd survived his first time with a virgin, a _sober_ one at that, and that she'd actually enjoyed it. "I can't imagine what you'd have done if I'd thrown a few extra tricks in."

Rosie's eyes widened a little bit but she was so tired that they fell back to their relaxed state. "There's more?"

He chuckled at her naivety. "Oh yeah, there's plenty more you can do. I didn't want to overwhelm you on your first go-around."

She gave him a shy smile and blushed a little bit, letting that tidbit soak in.

"What do we do _now_?" she asked, running her nails down his shoulders sensually.

In all his past experiences, he always just rolled over and passed out while the girl got up and left. Turbo found himself at a loss of what to tell her without sounding like a moron.

"Well...you can either...stay_ here_," he suggested slowly. "Or, go _downstairs_ to the party...or go _home_. It's really up to _you_."

She looked up at him hopefully. "I can stay here? Is that really okay?"

_She wants to STAY here? REALLY? That's new._

"Uh, yeah!" he told her, a mix of excitement and befuddlement in him. "Yeah, you can stay here, if you want. That's perfectly fine."

Rosie smiled at him shyly, which was adorably hot considering what they just did together. Turbo grabbed some of the comforter that had gotten undone during their escapade and pulled it down some more so they could get underneath it, the racer rolling over onto his side to lay beside her. His heart skipped a beat when she snuggled up to him, her head resting just under his chin near his shoulder. Oh, she wanted to _cuddle_. That was definitely a new one. He'd never even done that. Swallowing, he pulled her closer in a sort of hug, her breaths faintly skimming the base of his neck.

What was with this girl? Why was she so different than the others? It was terrifying and refreshing and all other sorts of conflicting emotions. In all his years of being here, he had never ever gotten anywhere _near_ this lucky. He had never even held an actual conversation with a girl before besides the drunk talk and flirting. So why all of a sudden if everything getting flipped upside down because of_ this _girl?

_She's the one who came up to ME to talk, she hung out, she hasn't slapped me over anything, she hasn't had to resort to alcohol to do any of this stuff, and she's actually staying the night with me. _

He wasn't sure how many more deviants from the norm he could handle.

_Hell, what am I complaining about? I'm making out like this is a bad thing. At this rate, I might even get to see her again.  
_

Turbo ran his hands comfortingly through Rosie's hair as she relaxed there and he got a little more used to just simply holding her. In fact, it was really nice. Turbo-tastic even.

"Hey, um, Rosie?"

"Yeah, champ?" she replied sleepily.

He grinned at the nickname. "Oh, I'm a champ now, huh?" he asked a little smugly, associating it with his, ahem, _skills_.

Reliving the night in her head, she blushed and smiled faintly. "Mm-hmm."

"I kinda like that actually," Turbo admitted to himself, trying the word out in his head for size. He'd never had a nickname before.

He heard a voice in the back of his mind saying___, "You're going to wind up falling for this girl if you're not careful."_

"Hey, do you think it'd be okay if…I mean, I was wondering if maybe you would like to…," he cringed as he braced himself for rejection, "go out sometime…with me."

Rosie's eyes popped open. _He's asking me out! _She tried to hold her enthusiasm in, not wanting to sound like a stupid teenager, a huge smile on her face.

"On a date," he felt he needed to clarify, not able to see her visual reaction, his heart pounding. "A real one, not just hanging out around here."

"I'd love to," she told him brightly, looking starry-eyed.

At first he didn't comprehend the answer. He blinked hard a couple times.

"Really?" Turbo asked in disbelief, not sure if he even heard her right. "You really want to?"

The girl giggled, not sure why he needed to ask that. "Of course, silly, it'll be fun."

_She wants to go out. _A grin spread on his face as he came to terms with it. _She wants to go out with ME._ _Ha! Turbo-tastic!_

When she started laughing, Turbo realized to his horror he'd said the last word out loud. He ran his free hand down his face, completely mortified. He had always made it a point to not say his catchphrase while in bed, after a few girls slapped him for saying right in the middle of a, ahem, _session_. Apparently it sounded vain to people, but hell it's not like he's the one that made it up.

"I am _so_ sorry," he spat out quickly, feeling like a complete dork. "It slips out sometimes."

To be honest, he was surprised he didn't say it about _ten_ times while he was trying to control himself during foreplay earlier. That was definitely the most intense, the overall _best_ sex he'd ever had even if he did think he was going to have a heart attack a few times.

Rosie raised her head up briefly so their faces would meet, taking notice that the wolf eyes were gone completely and the wide-eyed puppy dog ones were back. "You're so funny," she chuckled, having thought it was adorable, and she bumped noses with him affectionately. "_Everyone's_ sayings slip out."

For reasons he could not explain, his face turned bright red when she did that and he smiled really big. It hadn't been ten minutes ago since they'd been screwing around and here he was getting tickled pink over a little nose rub. Rosie nestled back down beside him, closing her eyes to rest, telling herself that she definitely liked this guy, it didn't matter how long she knew him beforehand. It didn't take long for her to go to sleep, as she was more exhausted than she realized. Turbo smiled softly at her, pulled the covers up a little more and gave her a little kiss on the top of her head.

_Ah, to hell with being careful, _he thought as he drifted off, wrapping his arms around her more_. I like her._

* * *

And that's it! The rest is history. First date, I imagine they went to grab some shakes from _BurgerTime_ after work (he eventually starts taking her to the bar). If any new readers want to know what happens afterwards, gotta read the other WiR fics on my profile, specifically the Turbo themed ones. Don't be shy leaving a review, that's what we strive for :)


End file.
